Halloween Patrols
by pupeez4eva
Summary: There's no way Dick is letting Damian miss out on trick or treating, even if it means heading out in full Batman and Robin gear, and taking the Batmobile along for the ride.


Damian couldn't help but feel a sense of relief as he leans against his seat, and closes his eyes. It had been a long night of patrolling, but he wasn't about to admit that to Grayson. He'd simply wait until they got back to the manor, and then if he quickly got out of his costume and went up to bed, then — well. This was simply a very appropriate bedtime and that was all. He certainly hadn't been tired out by that night's patrol.

And at least it was now far too late to —

"Oh _no!"_ Grayson cried, and Damian stiffened, keeping his eyes closed. No. No, no — "Damian, I almost forgot — "

 _'No, you forgot nothing, Grayson let's go home NOW — '_

"I said I'd take you trick or treating!"

 _'NO!'_

Damian cracked his eyes open and turned around slowly. "Grayson, there is no need for that."

"Of _course_ there is!" Grayson insisted, his hands tightening on the wheel. The whole situation was so ridiculous that Damian couldn't help but curse whoever had allowed this imbecile to become _Batman_. No one should look that stupid while dressed in his father's costume and carrying out his legacy. _No_ _one_.

"It's late," Damian said. He tried to stay calm — it was Grayson after all, and he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. Besides, it could be a lot worse; he could be trapped in a confined space with Fatgirl, or Todd, or, god-forbid, _Drake_. "We are still dressed in our uniforms, and coming back from patrol. We'd have to go home, change, and park the Batmobile before we could do anything else. There simply isn't enough _time."_

And, miraculously, Grayson actually seemed to be considering it. Damian relaxed. Finally he could go back to the manor and get some much needed sleep.

"…Nah, I still think we can do it."

His fists clenched. ' _Damn_ _you_ , _Grayson_.'

"It's too late," he ground out. "You're the one always telling me not to be a menace — "

"Oh come on, I've never said _that_ — "

" — and you're now telling me you want to walk around, terrorising poor, unsuspecting people at an ungodly hour, while they are probably trying to sleep?"

Grayson blinked. "We're just going to be asking for candy."

 _"Exactly."_

Grayson sighed, his fingers drumming against the wheel of the Batmobile. For a moment he looked contemplative, and then his features hardened into a mask of determination. Damian felt his chest clench in dread.

"We still have time. I think we might just make it. We'll just have to make a few…changes."

Damian slumped back in his seat.

...

"This is humiliating."

"How is it humiliating? It's fun. Look, everyone's staring at us!"

"Because we're sitting in the Batmobile and — goddamn you, Grayson! My father would be so disappointed! To think, we are making a mockery of his legacy! Batman is supposed to be a symbol of justice, he should strike fear in the hearts of criminals everywhere, _not_ go door to door asking for _sweets_ — and _how_ could you think it was a good idea to bring the _Batmobile_ along for this mad expedition?! Grayson, _answer_ _me_ _dammit_ — "

"Look," Grayson sighed, cutting him off, "we wouldn't have made it in time if we went back to the manor. But look — we're already in costumes, and the whole reason we got here so fast is because we took the Batmobile."

Damian crossed his arms in front of him. "Your driving leaves much to be desired."

Grayson parked the Batmobile (as if it were an ordinary vehicle, Damian noted sourly) and turned off the engine. He seemed oblivious to the incredulous stares they seemed to be receiving from all around, though Damian shared no such feelings. He sunk deeper into his seat, his cheeks warming up. This was humiliating.

"Well, come on," Grayson said, as enthusiastic as ever. "We need to be quick if we're going to make all these houses!"

"You can't possibly want sweets _that_ badly," Damian said, almost incredulously.

Grayson blinked, seemingly confused. "Of course not. They're for you."

"Dammit Grayson, I don't _want_ any — "

Grayson opened the door closest to him and smiled at Damian. "No names in the field, Robin," he said cheerily, before getting out of the car.

Damian leaned back in his seat, staring ahead and scowling. He was not getting out.

A few moments later he violently cursed Grayson as the door closest to him opened, and he was lifted out of the car and placed on the ground beside a grinning Batman.

...

"Is this for real?"

"That can't really be — "

"Um, hello, _of_ _course_ _it_ _is._ They just parked the _Batmobile_ over there!"

"Oh my god, this is so damn weird…"

Damian scowled and marched silently next to Grayson, who held onto his hand as he pulled him along. Grayson pulled him to the nearest house and knocked on the door, carefully manoeuvering to the side when Damian tried to step on his foot.

The door opened.

"Trick or treat!" Grayson said, while Damian stood silently by his side, shooting the occupant of the house — a plump, middle-aged woman — his best death glare.

"Dear God!" the woman cried, dropping the bowl of candy she'd been carrying.

Damian tugged at Grayson's arm. _"Now_ can we go home?"

 **…**

 **AN:**

 **Yeah I really need to start writing about about a character who isn't Damian or this whole collection is going to be Damian-centric haha. Hmm…any requests for who you want the next Halloween-based fic to be focused on?**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed this, and tell me what you think! This is 3rd in my Halloween Batfam collection.**

 **Also, this fic is set during the time Dick was Batman.**


End file.
